


A Planned Encounter

by Floris_Oren



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bondage, Bottom!Obi-Wan, Consensual, Dom/sub, M/M, Top!Maul, Wrestling, fade to black before sex, i might continue this, rope, sadly no smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maul meets up with Obi-Wan on Tatooine, things go from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Planned Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I was cruising through my docs and found this; it might get a second chapter if I can write the actual sex. But for right now, let's call it an artistic piece.

He couldn’t actually pin-point when the idea reared its head; gobbled him up whole then spat him out the other side. It was a vague fantasy as a kid. Then it kinda just grew as he did and now. Well, now he couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

 

And he definitely did not mean to joint-dream it with Obi-Wan one night, which then had the Jedi looking at him pensively over breakfast the next morning, which in turn had him scrambling away to do whatever non-Sith did during the day. Trying to come up with something to say that night. 

 

He did not intend for them to talk about it; nor that Obi-Wan would find it sexy as hell and want to actually do it. Obi-Wan explained that fantasies are okay and since they’re talking it out and Maul obviously respected their watchwords, that there would be a problem. Not really. 

 

So what if it took him several months to finally drag up the courage, grow a pair and start the scene. Obi-Wan didn’t lecture him - and Anakin - on patience for nothing. He was patience in physical form. He didn’t even ask. Maul isn’t even sure if he ever thought about it after they talked it all out. He said he’d wait until Maul felt the time was right. 

 

Well. 

Here he is, standing in the dark, in the small home they share out in the middle of the fucking desert, hiding in plain sight, because Anakin is a robo-dick. 

 

He feels Obi-Wan through the Force; he has disguised his since he started waiting. Obi-Wan has been gone all day being a hermit and Maul really needs to talk to him about that. If he really wanted to get rid of Jabba the Hutt all he had to do was ask.

 

Or get on his knees and beg. 

 

Both were fine. 

 

Obi-Wan takes his own damned time before coming into the hutt. He smells like sun and sand. He shakes sand out of his robes, they needed patching badly. He’d lost weight since beginning his tenure out in the Jundland Wastes. Maul couldn’t help but worry. 

 

Obi-Wan stretched and yawned, closed the door. A thought and the lights came on, but he didn’t turn towards Maul. Instead he went to the stove. The fresh water from an underground aquifer tickled Maul’s nose. His senses were stronger than a Human’s due to his Dantooine heritage. He couldn’t smell emotions, but he could tell from the way Obi-Wan’s shoulders lay that he was tired. 

 

He almost changed his mind. 

 

But….

 

Maybe they both needed this. Maybe Obi-Wan needed a reprieve from responsibility and Maul needed something to control. 

 

Maul stepped forwards; barefoot, only a whisper away from Obi-Wan. A swoosh of air that alerted the Jedi, who couldn’t turn in time. A black and red hand with claws laid over the bearded mouth and another arm around his chest. Strong. Like stone. 

 

“Good evening, my Little One.” Maul whispered into Obi-Wan’s ear. The code started all of their scenes. Obi-Wan tensed for a moment, Maul held him close then he huffed a breath of air and wiggled his mouth away from the hand. 

 

“Maul, long time no see, what’s brought you to this sand hole?” Obi-Wan asked cheekily. Playing along to the script they had discussed such a long time ago, or so it felt. As if they hadn’t seen each other since, as if they hadn’t fucked all over the place, as if they hadn’t made love under the stars in the sand, or gone for a quick dip in a grotto Maul had discovered some time ago. 

 

Maul chuckled; “missed me?” he demanded. 

 

“Hardly.” Obi-Wan snorted rudely. Maul smirked, kissed that patch of skin behind Obi-Wan’s ear that always made the man - yup, there he goes - limp in his arms with a groan to add. Maul pulled Obi-Wan close, threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Not a very sexy image to be sure but Maul didn’t care. 

 

He brought his prize over to the bed. Laid Obi-Wan down and divested him of his boots; he started on the tabard and the rest of the worn fabric when Obi-Wan came back to himself. The Jedi threw a punch that Maul caught easily. 

 

It turned into a wrestling match then. Both were very proficient at hand to hand combat. Obi-Wan wasn’t ever able to make it to the top position. Maul was always a beat ahead of him. They’d managed to roll to the floor. And Maul saw a bit of rope poking out from under the bed. He smirked down at his prize. Obi-Wan grouled. His hands are trapped above him, wrists crossed. Maul sits on his hips and both of them have hard on’s. Obi-Wan doing his best to ignore his. 

 

“I think you have missed me.” Maul said while he Force manipulated the roped to wrap itself around the trapped wrists of the Jedi he held down. 

 

Obi-Wan glared up; “You’re reading too much into it.” he replied with a growl. 

 

Maul just laughed. He stood, and jerked Obi-Wan after him and back on the bed. He took the tail of the rope in hand; tipped Obi-Wan onto his back and then tied him down to the bedpost. 

 

He rucked the under shirt up and over Obi-Wan’s head to hang about the wrists. Then divested the pants. He stepped back, taking in the beauty that was Obi-Wan Kenobi. The man still held a chiseled, fairly muscular build, despite the weight loss, he was lean and it was no easy feat to get him into this position - even if they had talked about it before hand, Obi-Wan never promised to throw the fight. Maul knew he had earned it - he put out a hand to trail claws against the marred skin. So many from battles long ago and all in vein. 

 

Maul knew all about losing. 

 

It wasn’t fun. 

 

But gaining something….

Now that was better. 

 


End file.
